The danifan3000 Danny Phantom Challenge
by Master-of-All-Time
Summary: I have it here! Following every requirement, I answer *danifan3000*'s challnge! Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING!


_**The danifan3000**__** DP Challenge**_

**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**

**Here you go, **danifan3000**! I've decided to use your challenge as an excuse to write a **_**Danny Phantom**_** story! And I have actual inspiration besides just a **_**Danny Phantom**_** story… So, let me get to it!**

Danny woke up on any ordinary day in his room. The only thing off was the ghost girl on his chest staring at him. "Yaaah!" he screamed. Danni screamed as well and flew off of him.

"D-Danielle!? I thought you flew off somewhere else!" Danny said in surprise.

"I did… and I ran into her!" Danni said, pointing at the ghost behind her.

"The Lunch Lady Ghost?" Danni looked behind herself in surprise, then boredly blasted her through the floor.

"Ghost!" Danny's dad yelled, followed by blasting sounds and Lunch Lady Ghost screaming. Behind her had been Kittty.

"Kitty!? What are you doing here?" Danny asked, transforming to be safe.

"Easy tiger, I'm only here to talk," Kitty said strutting forward. "Oh yeah?" Danny challenged.

"Yes, I am. It's about Danielle here," Kitty said, petting Danni's head. Danni pushed her hand off with her powers, but Kitty started back immediately.

"See, I've had some testing done. It seems I need a _father _to help me care for Danni, and Johnny just couldn't handle a child," Kitty said.

"Okay… And where do I fit in?" Danny asked. "Told ya," Danni said, floating with her legs crossed.

"Oh, never mind how dense he is," Kitty said, laughing. "Phantom, you don't seem to get it: I ran tests, and-"

"Son!" Kitty and Danni froze and turned intangible while Danny sat down and transformed back into his human side. His door was kicked down (again) and his parents came barging in.

"Look what we found in the kitchen!" his dad declared, holding up a net. "Jack, hon, that's the net we accidently caught Jazz in," his mom said. Jack looked back and indeed saw a burnt Jasmine inside.

"Yeah, now can I get _un_-caught in it?" she deadpanned. Jack laughed nervously and handed the net to his wife. He cleared his throat.

"Behold what we found in the kitchen!" he tried again, holding out another net, this one holding the Lunch Lady Ghost.

"Uh… Go dad!" Danny fake cheered. "And mom!" he added when she gave him a look.

"Now, come watch what my newest invention can do!" He grabbed his son's wrist and dragged him along before he could protest. They bumped into Danny's mom on their way out, knocking her into the net with Jasmine before she could get all the way out. "Well… This will take a while to get out of," she said. Jasmine let out a loud groan and flopped her head on the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack flopped Danny into a chair in his lab, and ran up to a glowing device. "Behold, the Fenton Phantom De-Aging Device!"

"Uh-huh…" Danny said, bored already. "Now, watch closely…" He tossed the Lunch Lady Ghost through it and went to the other side. When he came back around, Danny gasped.

"See? It turns any ghost back to exactly four years old! Or… was it three?" the Lunch Child Ghost barfed ectoplasm on Jack and flew down through the floor. "Darn! I though aging them back would make them easier to control… Looks like I need to study up more on kids! Maddie!" Jack ran up the stairs and Danny shuttered at the images.

"So!"

"Gah!" Danny screamed, turning around to see Danni sticking her head through the above floor/ceiling. "What was it your dad wanted you to see? Ooh, what's that?"

"Hey, don't-!" It was too late. Danni stuck her hand into it and got her entire body sucked through. Danny ran behind it and gasped at the four-year-old in front of him.

"D-Danni!?" he asked, reaching for her. She reached up at him exactly like the child she was as Danny grabbed her.

"Oh man… Oh man oh man… How hard is it to control ghost powers as a kid?" Lunch Child Ghost answered his question by floating back up through the floor, crying a bit. As he watched her float up, he heard "Ghost!"

"Now, Jack!?"

Danny shuttered again.

"Mrow, what happened to my Danni!?" Kitty cried. "Your Danni!?" Danny asked in disbelief. He transformed for the safety of himself. And he felt and odd sense of protection over Danni.

"Well, more appropriately, _our _Danni, I suppose," Kitty said. Danny stared at her for a minute.

"Y… You mean I… and you…" Kitty nodded. Danny floated in silence for a minute.

"Well, now that you know, and since Danielle is four, we should head off to raise her in the Ghost Zone," Kitty said.

"B-but, a huge meteor-!"

"The meteor can wait," Kitty interrupted, grabbing Danny and pulling them to the portal. She forced Danny's hand on the scanner and they entered the Ghost Zone.

"BUT HOW!?" Danny finally managed.

"Silly, ghosts age faster than humans! How do you think Young Blood is Teen Blood all of a sudden?" Danny looked up and spotted a teenage ghost that looked almost exactly like Young Blood.

"Okay…"

He asked no more questions, not sure he wanted to know them. The next morning, Danni was already five and his mom was finding out she was pregnant. Everyone was happy and celebrating, except Sam, who was all sad about Danny leaving and having a kid, and so she was holding a knife…

…that she threw out the window and hit a gas truck with to watch the pretty explosions ^^

So everyone lived happily ever after!

…until the meteor struck that afternoon, killing everyone.

**You never said the ending had to be **_**happy**_**… So yeah, here it is! I might write a more serious one later on if you want, but this is what I have now! Review, fav, whatevertheheck, I don't care! See you guys around!**


End file.
